Moving Forward
by nightblueskies
Summary: A lot of things happen over the years. One of those things being Fairy Tail. Lucy and Natsu are now married with a child of their own and everyone is moving forward. Life is full of struggles and raising a family is one of them. Although not everyone is moving in the right direction, after all this world is full of twists and turns. A little look into the future of Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**Moving Forward**

_"It's a wonderful world. You can't go backwards. You're always moving forward. It's the wonderful part about life. And that's terrific." - Harvey Fierstein_

_**Chapter 1: Living for Today**_

* * *

_And with all the adventures I had in Fairy Tail, I feel that this guild became more than just a place to find work or a place where I could get away from the boredom of staying in that old mansion. This guild became my home, my family, and my life. _

_The End. _

Lucy smiled as she placed her feathered tipped pen down next to her work. The novel she had worked so hard on all these years was done, and ready for the publisher the next morning. The Celestial mage sighed as she stretched her arms and looked through her clear glass window. It had been years since her youth as a mage of the now esteemed guild of Fairy Tail. She stood and walked swiftly to her new living room as she spotted a pink bundle of hair resting his head on her arm chair.

The pinkette lazily looked up, only to have his face brighten to see that the writer was done with her work. "Lucy! You're done with your work!" He cheered as another girl raised her head from behind him.

"Yay! Mama is done with her work!" The little girl cheered as Lucy kneeled down, arms spread open.

Natsu stood up and smiled as Lucy was welcomed with a tight hug from her daughter.

Yes it has been years since then. As time moved on since the Magic Games was over, more jobs popped up and since then, everyone was moving forward. Lucy, to everyone's surprise was asked out by none other than our beloved Fire Dragon Slayer. From there she never looked back, and now she was married with a pink haired daughter to cherish forever. Natsu walked over to his family as Lucy picked her child up.

"Ready to go?" He smirked.

Lucy nodded as they walked out the door. Outside the blond admired their new house, that they had worked so hard to buy. But it was finally theirs' to own and live in. All those missions and saved Jewls all led up to this. All thoughts were interrupted as her daughter squirmed out of her grasp.

"Mama, I want to walk on my own!" She pouted. Lucy giggled as she gently placed her hyper active daughter back down and watched her dart away toward her father. Like father, like daughter.

"Just be careful not to fall this time!" She called out before walking down the stone sidewalk.

Natsu waited for Lucy to catch up before softly grabbing her hand as they walked together, watching their first child running frantically in the distance. "One more year until she's in grade school.." Lucy mumbled softly.

Natsu nodded. "Time sure flies."

Moments later the family was welcomed by the rambunctious rumbles of the renowned Fairy Tail Guild.

"Natsu! Lucy!" A familiar voice yelled.

"Mira!" Lucy yelled back as she walked towards the bar.

"Oi flame brain! Where have you been?!" Gray coaxed as he strutted towards the dragon slayer. " You keep coming here less and less, you scared of me or somethin?"

Natsu scoffed. " As if I would be even remotely intimidated by you, snow bunny."

"Oh yah, Sulfer Breath?" Gray moved in closer.

"Yah Ice Queen!" Natsu retorted back.

After a few minutes of glaring fiercely at each other, growls turned into hearty laughs as the two exchanged pats on the back.

"Glad to see you back again." Gray smirked as the two talked over a mug of booze.

Back at the counter, Lucy and Mira were chatting away. " Really?! Your getting your novel published? That's great Lucy!"

The girl nodded. " Yup! The publisher is picking it up tomorrow!"

Mira's smile turned into a sly smirk. " And I see Layla is doing fine."

Lucy looked at her questionably." What are you talking about?"

Mira pointed her finger as Lucy followed it across the guild and right at her daughter talking to a red haired boy.

"You mean Simon? Erza's son?" Lucy laughed. " Oh Mira not this whole pairing thing again!"

The take over mage laughed, " As long as I'm here, someone is going to do it!"

The two girls looked over at Erza who was talking to the now retired Master Makrov about magical weapons.

"I can't believe that she had 3 children." Lucy awed. "It must have been hard."

Mira nodded. " Jellal has been helping, after all they are married."

"But still 2 boys and a girl? Twin boys!" Lucy sighed.

Mira smiled. " Simon and Siegrain Scarlet. Quite the names aren't they?"

"I like their oldest daughters name." Lucy sighed nostalgically. "It's pretty."

The mages chuckled as they watched Layla and Simon talk happily among each other.

"Mira." A voice called out and broke the silence.

The girls turned to see Laxus walking towards them looking completely exhausted.

"Laxus? You look horrible." Mira said concerned.

The lightning mage sighed and sat down, rubbing his temples. " Paperwork, it was all the paperwork I had to fill out. Now I see why Gramps is always complaining about damages. There's a shit load."

Mira laughed as she handed him a cup of coffee and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "Just do your best." She smiled brightly.

Lucy smiled as she watched the two. A lot of things changed during these couple of years. Her blond hair was much longer, and Mira cut her's mid- length. Laxas and Mira had started dating not too long ago and at the same time Laxus became the new guild master, still being trained under Makarov's guidance. Gray was still single although this time he is more aware to Juvia's affections, but no longer competed against Lyon for her. As for Erza and Jellal, the dragon incident back in Crocus helped the council go into Jellal's favor. Although he was still charged for crimes, Jellal dealt with prison for a reduced sentence and was soon reunited with the armored Titania. Despite this they were married and had 3 children in which all happily reside at the guild. Things were changing for the better.

Lucy's thoughts were interrupted by a firm, demanding voice shouting her name. "Lucy!"

The blond turned to see Erza calling her over to chat, unsurprisingly eating a strawberry cheesecake. Soon after Levy joined the two in their conversation and the guild was as rowdy as ever.

"You wouldn't believe it Lu-chan! Gajeel asked me out! On a date! I was so surprised! " Levy said elated.

Erza nodded her head in agreement. "I'm glad he finally worked up the courage to ask you decently."

The girls looked towards the table occupied by Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Happy who were arm wrestling.

"No matter how old they get, they never change." Lucy sweatdropped as the girl quickly nodded in agreement.

Lucy smiled as she looked at Natsu enjoying himself. _He never changes either.._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hi guys, anyway here is another part of Moving Forward. This is going to be a fairly short story. The response I've been getting is great guys thank you very much! If you guys haven't noticed the kids all are named after certain points in the series like how Lucy named her daughter after her mother. I think that would be something she would do. X3 _

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The Team's Legacy

The guild was as busy as ever. The hustle and bustle of the guild drowned out the smaller voices that resided under the stairs.

"L-Layla, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean if we get caught..." Simon shuddered nervously. " I-if my sister finds out or even my mom.." The scarlet haired boy trembled just thinking about it.

"Don't act like such a coward!" Layla scolded. " You're mom is **the** Erza Scarlet, live up to your reputation!"

Simon sighed gloomily as the two slowly made their way upstairs. 'This is a horrible idea..'

As the duo made their way upstairs, they looked around carefully for any adults to catch them. Fortunately there was no one on the second floor except a blue haired boy.

He smiled widely as he saw the pinkette and the red head walked up the steps. "So you guys made it!" He smiled as Layla nodded.

"I've never been on the S- Class floor before." Layla awed as she looked around. Simon cowered behind her.

"Seriously guys, this is bad we could get caught.." He reasoned.

"C'mon Simon, mom was a S- Class mage at 15. We have to see what to expect before we start training." The blue haired boy laughed.

Layla nodded. " Sieg is right. You should listen to your brother."

"Don't agree with him!" Simon retorted. "I'm older than him you know..."

"Yah by 2 seconds." Seigrain denounced, crossing his arms defensively.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Simon teased. " Poor Poor little Sieg- chan~"

"Why you! I'll kill you!" Siegrain shouted angrily before tackling his twin brother.

Layla sighed as the twins engaged in a all out brawl. Ignoring the commotion she walked towards the bulletin board. The board had so much more jobs on it, each more dangerous than the last. It shocked her that her mother and father had once stolen one of them when they were just starting out, and succeeded.

"What are you three doing here?!" A voice demanded. The boys froze as a terrified look flashed on both of them. "S-Sis.." They uttered as they held each other tight in fear.

Layla peeked over from behind the board to see a older blue haired girl with a red tattoo going down her right eye. Her hair was braided in a similar pony tail her mother had and lighter armor. "Oh it's just you Rosemary..." She muttered.

"Layla! You know that your not suppose to be up here." Rosemary scolded.

"Yah, Yah" Layla waved off. " Jeez your just as bossy as your mom."

A vein popped up on the armored girl's head. "What was that? Don't you dare talk of my mother that way. That's no way for a mage to act."

Layla sighed in boredom, as Rosemary looked at her terrified younger brothers. "As for you two, I'm sure mom would be angry when I inform her of this."

The twins hugged each other tighter as they imagined what terrifying punishment their mother would have in store for them.

"Having Erza Scarlet as your mom must be hard." Layla sweatdropped.

"Anyway we should leave before a real S-Class wizard catches us up here." The armored blunette stated as she grabbed her brothers by their shirt collars and dragged them away.

Layla whined as she followed along with them until they were downstairs. As she reached the first floor the guild appeared to be the same as she left. Nobody noticed she was gone.

This thought was interrupted as someone called her name. "Layla!"

The girl turned as her mom came running towards her. "Is it true that you went upstairs?" Lucy questioned.

Layla nodded. "Yeah but I don't see the problem." The girl glared at the twins as they were being told off by a very angry Titania.

"That's dangerous. You should't go up there." Lucy scolded as she looked at Natsu for support.

"That's great! Your gonna be like your old man!" He laughed heartily earning a punch on the head from Lucy.

"Don't encourage her!" She shouted. "Sorry Luce..." Natsu mumbled holding his head in pain.

"I just wanted to be to be a S- Class wizard like you..." Layla muttered.

Lucy sighed in defeat. "I guess it can't be helped... C'mon let's go home."

"Hai.." Layla and Natsu sighed as they followed the blond home.

* * *

Gray smiled softly as the family walked out the guild. 'What a happy family..'

"Gray.." Mira said as she handed him another mug of booze. "A penny for your thoughts?"

Gray nodded as Mira sat down across the table. "Whatcha thinking about?" The girl smiled.

"It's just that it's been a while since Lucy left on maternity leave. Now she has a daughter, and a family.."

Mira tilted her head in confusion. "That's never bugged you before."

Gray shook his head. "It's not it's-"

"You're son right?" Mira whispered softly. Gray nodded.

"When is she giving him up?" Mira muttered.

Gray sighed as he ran his hand through his spiky hair. "This week.. Apparently she wants nothing to do with him at all..."

Mira sighed as she looked at the ice mage in concern. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

"Still.. it's still my fault."

"Hmm..." Mira thought as she looked at him. "Here."

Gray looked up as he saw a mug in his face. "It's on the house." Mira chuckled as she walked away to attend other orders.

Gray watched the take- over mage walk behind the counter. Chances were that Gray would most likely have custody for his child later in the week, and he was worried. It wasn't the weight of caring for a child or even the fact that it was going interfere with his lifestyle. Personally Gray has always wanted children, but that was later on. One drunken night has ended up with some random girl getting knocked up and bearing a child. It was his responsibility and he won't let her just throw him away like that. He was still a child. As confident as he was to handle a kid, he was worried that he couldn't provide the proper home for his son. The mother didn't want him, and raising a child without a mother might affect the small boy.

Hopefully he could have a family. A happy one just like Lucy's.

**End of Ch. 2**

* * *

A/N: Hey guys so I need help with the name of Gray's son. I don't know what to name him, cause it's GRAY FULLBUSTER's child! That's amazing! If you had the option to name Gray's child. (spaces out into a blissful state). But yah i hate writing Gray all sad and upset. X(

Please review, favorite, and follow. Message me guys if you wanna talk personally. ;)


End file.
